


The Truth

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I am too obsessed with this ship, I need to be stopped, I started this at like nine o clock last night and I finished it at six in the morning., I worked until eleven and passed out until six., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been having some troubles with anxiety, and there have only been a few times where it got really bad.</p><p>This is when it hit.</p><p>His anxiety kicked up and he had an attack. This could have been fine, but he was the only one at home. He called the only person he could think to call, and they calmed him down. Along with this, he revealed something that only he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about an hour before I passed out last night, and worked on it when I woke up. I really need to fix my sleep schedule.
> 
> Also, the quote at the beginning is from Vincent Van Gogh.

"If I am worth anything later, I am worth something now. Wheat is still wheat, even if people think it is a grass in the beginning."

Sans kept telling himself this as he paced in the small living room. The walls seemed to be closing in and he couldn't breathe. He knew what was happening, but didn't know what he was supposed to do about it. Toriel had told him something about his anxiety when it got really bad, but his mind was racing too fast to remember it. He continued to pace until he was too tired to do so. He sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He took out his phone and decided to try and call someone.

He couldn’t call Frisk, as they were with Toriel. He also couldn’t call his brother, as he was with Mettaton at the resort. So, out of impulse, he called the first person that he thought of. Not wanting to hold the phone, he put it on speaker and set it on his leg. His breath was shaky and light as the phone rang.

“Sans? Are you alright?”

“Grillby, I don’t know what happened. I was just sitting around, minding my own business, when I got really nervous. Nothing really triggered it, and it just keeps on getting worse.”

“You’re going to be alright, Sans.” He heard Grillby say something directed at the patrons at the bar. There was footsteps, the sound of a door closing, and he then continued to speak. “Take deep breaths, nothing can hurt you.” He followed his instructions and took deep breaths. His heart was still racing. He could barely hear Grillby over the loud thumping noise.

“I’m scared,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. He leaned his head back on the wall as his breath hitched again. His heart sped up again. His mind wouldn’t stop racing and he only got more worked up. He curled up into a ball and put his hands over his eyes. He knew that it may not do much, but at least he feels grounded. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t seem to calm down.”

“Are Papyrus or Frisk home?”

“No. Frisk went to see Toriel and Papyrus is with his boyfriend.”

“Well then give me ten minutes.” Then he hung up. Confused, Sans stood up and stumbled over to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it. He sat in silence as the time passed. As he sat, he began to think of everything that could have caused it. Was it work? No, his job was pretty easy. Was it because of the lack of sleep? Well it didn’t start affecting him until now, so that is out of the question. His silence was finally broken by a knock on the door.

“Who is it?"

“Take a wild guess,” the voice said sarcastically.

“You don’t need to knock, you know.”

“It’s still polite.” Grillby opened the door and walked over to Sans, sitting next to him on the small couch. Sans took the blanket off and hugged the man sitting next to him. He snuggled into his chest as Grillby scooted so that his back was on the couch. Sans had his legs upon the couch and his head in the other’s lap. Grillby lightly held Sans’s hand, careful not to burn him.

Sans sighed as he tried to adjust his head on the other’s legs. Grillby watched amusement for a moment before lifting Sans up, laying with his head on the armrest, and setting Sans in the small crease between his torso and the back cushions of the couch. Sans put his head on Grillby’s chest and draped his arm around the other’s shoulder. Grillby could feel Sans’s quick heartbeat and wrapped his warm arms around the other.

“Are you sure that nothing triggered this,” Grillby whispered to Sans.

“My father hasn’t been home in days and I only have a few of those left with Papyrus before he has to leave.”

“Where is he going?”

“He’s moving to the resort with his boyfriend. He’s been working with his ever since they started dating, and things were getting hectic with him living here while working with him. He’s moving out there so that he can work.”

“Where is your father?”

“He’s been at work.” He cleared his throat and lifted his head up to make eye contact with the other. “My father is,” he smiled before speaking in an announcer-like voice, “The famed Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster!”

“Very dramatic, Sans.”

“That’s what I was going for.” He cuddled back into Grillby’s chest. “I read some of his entries on his creation, The Core. It’s becoming unstable and he’s worried about how it will turn out.” He fell silent for a second before whispering, “I hope that he is okay.” You could hear the tears in his voice. Grillby rubbed circles on his back as he felt tears soaking his vest.

“We can only wait at this point, Sans.” He continued to softly rub the other’s back. “You should sleep, Sans. We both that the amount that you get isn’t enough.” Sans only nodded and light snoring was heard only minutes later.

Grillby smiled and adjusted to position of his neck before falling asleep as well. They laid there and slept, knowing that even if the world was in ruins, they would have each other.


End file.
